Black and White Wings
by 10higginsal
Summary: Allen writes a letter addressed to anybody telling them his true feelings on the Order and God. But, he never thought that his letter would reach the Noahs or that they would come and rescue him from the Order's clutches.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys! The first chapter of Black and White Wings is mainly a letter introducing the story from Allen's point of view. There will be poker pair from the second chapter onwards so please enjoy. The timeline is also slightly different from the manga and anime. The first chapter is also longer than my usual chapter length of between 3500-6000 words; chapters from chapter two onwards will be normal length though.**

**Chapter 1**

Dear whoever you are.

My name is Allen walker and this is my true story.

Before I met Mana I hated humans. I know you're probably reeling in shock if you know me. I mean how can the golden boy of the Black Order possibly not like humans? It doesn't make sense as the Black Order fights for humans and God. Well it all started on the streets.

People can be unbelievably cruel. I was left abandoned on the streets all because my arm was made out of 'God's' crystal, but I'll get to that later. Anyway my life on the streets was hell, there is no possible way to sugar coat this fact. People called me a 'freak' or a 'demon' just because I was different from them. Everywhere I went people hurt me and treated me like trash. One time I was nailed to a cross and left to bleed to death. Another time I was beaten within an inch of my life. To this day I'm not sure if it was my innocence keeping me alive, or my dormant Noah powers.

I ended winding up in a circus. "A great place for a freak like you!" The kind guy who sold me said. I was made to work in the freak show as well as being a punching bag. Believe it or not the circus was one of the best things to ever happen to me. I learnt a lot of skills that I've kept hidden from everyone. The Black Order doesn't even know 10% of what I'm truly capable of. However, I digress.

Then one day my beloved Father came to sweep me off my feet away from the circus. Or this was what I used to believe. Now I know Mana only paid attention to me at first because of Neah sleeping within me. I mean why pay attention to the whiny brat that nobody wanted.

I've never told anyone this but I wasn't always called Allen Walker. The name I was given by the kind general public was Red. Some may say it was due to my originally copper hair colour, but I know it was just from my deformed arm. When Mana's dog died I picked up the name Allen. I know this was easier on Mana's mind which had shattered because of Neah's death. Now at least he didn't call me Neah, and I liked Allen better than Red.

Mana kind of adopted me if you count paying for me off the ringmaster of the circus. We then travelled all around the world. Mana never stopped in one place long. I guess he didn't want the Noahs catching up to him. Along the way Mana taught me how to read and write as well as basic maths. He also taught me the fourteenth's music score in code form. I didn't know what I was learning it was just a fun secret language only me and Mana knew.

I was happy for the first time in my life. It wasn't a perfect life, after all life on the road had ups and downs. But it was everything to me to finally have a family. I didn't care that Mana was broken and barely working. Of course my happiness was only temporary.

A carriage ran riot through the streets. It was over in a flash. Mana saved my life by pushing me out of the way, only to be hit by the carriage himself. His last words to me were, "Allen son please keep on walking." It was the first time he had ever acknowledged me as his son, and really as my own being. I was overcome with despair and grief. My world had just been pulled out from under me.

The village surprisingly had the decency to put up a simple headstone for Mana and bury him. They forgot about me, the small child left behind. I sat in the freezing cold snow crying my eyes out for days or weeks. Every time I looked up and saw Mana's name carved into the stone a fresh wave of tear descended upon me.

Mana had been my guiding light. A beacon to me not all humans were cruel, harmful and heartless. But now he was gone leaving me alone again. My grief of course called out to the Millennium Earl. At the time I knew nothing of the war or my arm. I was just a little boy who had just lost my Father.

So when the Earl offered me the chance to bring my father back to life, I jumped at it. I guess the first inkling I had that something was wrong with the deal was the black skeleton. Nevertheless, I was too happy to ignore the inner voice telling me to stop. I did what the Earl said and called out Manna's name. A light came down from the sky, illuminating the skeleton. I was ecstatic my Father was back it didn't matter he was a skeleton I just wanted him with me. Then he opened his mouth and I knew I had done something terrible.

The Earl then ordered Mana to kill me and he came at me. My innocence arm reacted for the first time in my life, turning into a massive sliver claw. It wasn't quick enough to avoid Mana giving me my curse. But, it then destroyed Mana without a second thought. I hated my arm then more than ever before. First it made my life hell for years and now it destroyed the only person who had ever loved me. My only consolation was at least Mana seemed happy to be gone again.

The Earl had left and I dragged myself over to the grave as blood dripped down my face. I couldn't bring myself to cry anymore.

I guess now would be a good time to clarify my feelings involving my arm. I never liked my arm even when it gave me purpose. My arm was always a nuisance, the thing stopping me from being happy, from being normal. The innocence in my arm never helped me escape the torment I faced at the hands of people on the street. I can only thank my lucky stars that nobody ever raped me or used me for testing things on. I might not have met Mana without my arm, but maybe I would have been better off without him in some ways. I could have grown up in a stable home or been put in an orphanage without it.

Cross eventually came along to find me next to the grave. He offered me a job as an exorcist. I told him to go away. Why would I want to be an exorcist after all I didn't even know what they were? Cross then told me that exorcists fight the Millennium Earl and his akuma. I still didn't give a damn about being an exorcist after his speech, but the offer of a warm bed for the night made me follow Cross. I then went into shock. For the next few weeks I could barely function and Cross and his supporters had to look after me.

When I finally recovered Cross was back to pushing me into being an exorcist. I guess the only reason he managed to get me to agree to it in the end was my cursed eye. When it was revealed by an akuma straying to near the house we were staying at, that my eye could now sense and see akuma souls. Cross took on a whole new approach to his methods of convincing me to be an exorcist.

Now it was all about how Mana obviously would have wanted me to be an exorcist to avenge him, and that's why he cursed me. Over time I started to believe him, and I eventually agreed to be an exorcist to save akuma souls. I now realise all Mana ever really wanted for me and Neah was for us both to be happy as his son and little brother.

My hair by this time had turned completely white either from shock or my curse. I considered dying it brown to try and hide the weird colour, but quickly dismissed the idea at thought of having to keep dying my hair regularly. The scar Mana had given me was the colour of my blood. A large pentacle was above my eyebrow and a line then ran down the left side of my face. My left eye would now turn black and red in the presence of an akuma and reveal its soul.

Me and Cross eventually headed out into the world, and everything went even further downhill. I soon discovered my new 'Master' as he insisted I call him was a drunk and a womaniser. He dragged me through brothels and made me pay for his debuts instead of training me. Cross was like a demon constantly indulging in the seven deadly sins, which I knew off by heart from the times when people would try to exorcise the 'demon' out of me. Sorry for that Tyki if you end up somehow reading this. I never meant to hurt you it was just business.

Cross never did actually train me for all the year I was with him, from ages six to fifthteen to be precise. He just gave me endless piles of debuts instead. I had to work them all off, but this never worked out as he constantly raked in more. It was a vicious unending cycle. Eventually I found my saving grace in Poker. I had originally turned to it as a way to move my mostly paralysed left arm. But, this soon developed into an easy quick way to make cash without the work. Plus I enjoyed robbing others of their dignity and cash.

However, this also backfired on me. When Cross discovered my new way to make cash he doubled his debuts. I wouldn't say my time with him was completely wasted though as I did learn lots of valuable life skills. Of course Cross taught me none of those life skills himself.

After years of nothing I finally asked the man when my train would start. I was nine at the time. Cross looked thoughtful for a few seconds and then kicked me out in front of an advancing akuma fleet. He didn't of course give me any instructions on defeating akuma or activating my arm. I mean it was just two simple words he could have told me, "innocence activate," it's not that hard to say. But, instead I was in front of at least fifthteen akuma with no idea of what to do. So I ran like hell around the dock area we were in, trying not to get shot.

I was nine at the time so don't judge. Cross eventually came out and destroyed them all. He then told me I was a "loser" for not being able to defeat a simple level one akuma. Maybe if he had actually trained me instead of piling up debuts I could have taken them on. You may be wondering why I stayed with Cross as all I talk about is his bad side. Well to tell you the truth I had nowhere else to go, and at least Cross was familiar and working under him gave me a goal. I'd also been brainwashed into believing Mana would have wanted this life for me as well.

Our next stop after the docks incident was in India. For once Cross decided to settle down for a bit. Of course he lived in a wealthy manor with the lady of the house, and I was confined to the servant quarters. But, it wasn't all that bad for once. I barely saw Cross as all he dropped by my room for was to give me debuts and crazy challenges. One of these challenges was getting him a lion. I was nearly mauled to death in the process. Nevertheless, while I was living in India I made my first ever friends. A brother and a sister who were also living with me in the servant's quarters.

It was great having friends for once they reminded me like Mana did that humans weren't always bad. Cross was never a great example of a good human after all. However, this didn't last long as well. The sister died from disease and the brother resurrected her as an akuma. Again Cross ordered me to kill the akuma in front of me. My left eye chose that moment to kick in and I got a proper look at an akuma soul for the first time. It was horrible. It looked like a mummy and was constantly screaming out for help and redemption. I somehow managed to activate my innocence and defeat the akuma in front of me with no help from Cross. We then moved on.

Cross and me then travelled around the world together. Now instead of fighting akuma himself he forced me to do it. At least the akuma I fought till I left Cross were only level ones so it wasn't too hard. When I turned fifthteen we travelled back to India again. It turned out Cross had deemed me acceptable to finally be an exorcist. I had to control my instincts to jump up and down. I would now be free of Cross's 'training programme.' I didn't care about saving the world or serving God. After all God had taken away everything I had ever cared about. And the world had also been cruel to me beyond belief. I was just ecstatic that I would no longer have to live with this demon as my mentor.

When I was thinking all these happy thoughts Cross walked over and hit me over the head with his hammer. It turned out he didn't want to come with me back to the Black Order. I didn't really blame him as I was only joining for the free lodgings, food and saving akuma. Cross had thankfully left Tim behind who could guide me to my new lodgings. Tim was Cross's golem and I later learned he had originally belonged to Neah. Tim was my only source of comfort since Cross had picked me up (except for my dead friends). Even though I didn't like Cross I felt a stab of fear at being on my own again.

On my way to the Black Order I had many adventures. The most memorable one was definitely when I decided to save an annoying brat's life. This led me into another encounter with the Millennium Earl. I wasn't surprised he didn't recognise me at first as I had gone form a red head to a white head. Plus the long scar trailing down my face tended to take attention away from my other features. The Earl hadn't changed, but this time he sent a herd of akuma after me. Despite Cross's non-existent training plan I actually managed to defeat the large number of akuma. It was only as the Earl was leaving he recognised me. Nevertheless, he didn't stay around to catch up on how I'd been surprisingly.

It was weird seeing the Earl again. I didn't blame him for what happened to Mana as I was the one who called out for him. I just used to hate the fact that the Earl prayed on the weak, now though I don't really give a damn. This adventure was my last stop till I reached the Black Order.

My first impression of the Black Order wasn't great. A giant tower in the middle of nowhere, on top of an equally massive boulder, just didn't seem homely to me. The thunder and lightning in the background didn't help to. Anyway I couldn't back out now. I then scaled the rock to get to the tower.

When I finally arrived the door kindly shouted out "He's an akuma." I guess my curse messed with his settings, but at that moment I considered turning back around again. They then sent out the sword wielding maniac most know as Kanda Yu. Kanda then attempted to chop my head off. Luckily as soon as I said I was Cross's pupil and he had sent a letter the matter was resolved.

Lenalee then managed to intervene before Kanda could cut me open to just check I wasn't an akuma personally. I was then introduced to Komui Lenalee's big brother. Komui was the fool who had lost Cross's letter, nearly resulting in me being dissected. Komui then furthered my initial dislike of him by examining my arm. Never get Komui to examine you, because examining you is just code for using tools on you, like saws and drills.

Needless, to say at this point I was considering a new career choice, maybe in the circus working as a clown. I was sure Mana wouldn't have minded as he was a clown. However, my stubborn nature kicked in, and refused to let me back out now I was here at the Black Order

Next I was manhandled into a lift. My arm felt like it had been through a meat grinder. And I would know as this had happened to me a few times when I was younger. But getting back on track, we then headed down to see Hevlaska. I didn't know what was happening at the time, as I was thrown in front of a massive white blob that kind of resembled a woman if you squinted. And a crowd of hooded figures that watched from a distance.

Then I'm pretty sure I was molested slightly as Hevlaska checked my innocence's sync levels. She finally read out my synchronisation level which was at 83% and put me back down. Then Komui jabbered on about the Black Order's divine mission and all that nonsense. At the end of his speech I just smiled and nodded. I didn't give a damn about God as I was just using the Black Order to get what I wanted, which was at the time to bring peace to akuma souls.

My first stop was the cafeteria to see what food the Black Order had to offer me. I was very happy to see that the Black Order at least had amazing food which made up for its bad people skills. Jerry the cook made me a feast which I greedily ate as I ignored the people staring.

One of the reasons I have such a large appetite is down to my arm which needs the nutrients to work properly. If I don't eat my arm takes them from my body instead, which eventually results in death. The other reason I eat so much is to remind myself I'm not starving in the streets anymore. I guess one of the reasons I'm just average height is from my innocence stealing the nutrients needed for my body to grow properly.

Johnny a science technician then barged over to take my measurements. By this time I had come to the conclusion that none of the people in the Order had any manners. I admit I might not have been one to talk about manners as I used to be a rude brat as well. But I decided part of the way to make Mana proud was to become more like him. This meant dressing more nicely and becoming polite. My personality changed overnight. My true feelings never changed though and I just kept them buried from the public's eye. Only Cross had a vague idea of what I used to be like and he never commented on it to me.

After being molested again this time for my measurements I managed to escape to my new room. I was expecting a grand room with all the trimmings. Instead I was faced with a box holding a bed and a tiny wardrobe. This pissed me off as I knew from Cross that the Black Order was rich, as he complained constantly about the "loaded buggers refusing to pay his debts." I later learned instead of using the money on the exorcists the people at the top of the Order just kept it for themselves. It explained how Komui could afford to have so many robots and buy his little sister so many presents when the Black Order was in a shambles.

My first mission was with the homicidal maniac, (Kanda) and Toma a meaningless finder, but at least I didn't tell him that to his face unlike Kanda did to every finder. We were late to catch the train. So instead of waiting for the next one like any rational person would do, Kanda forced me into running a few miles and jumping off of a bridge to land on the roof of the train. We then entered through the roof of the dining cart. Kanda flashed the rosemary badge on his uniform and we were sent to the first class part of the train.

Toma then told me more about the innocence we were retrieving from the Town of Mater. When we arrived at the town most of the finders sent there to locate the innocence were already dead. I went to stop the remaining finders being killed by an akuma that suddenly evolved into a level two. I had never seen one before, but it was much more horrible than a level one's soul. The soul was still wrapped in bandages, but now they were more twisted and there was a lot more of them. The soul screamed even louder for help, and for someone to save it.

I was knocked unconscious while fighting my first level two. When I awoke again I went to find Toma and Kanda. I managed to save Toma's life as the akuma was disguised as him. The akuma then tried to kill Kanda, but I got to him in time and carried both him and Toma out of the akuma's way. I headed underground and I heard a beautiful voice singing. I followed the noise to discover a girl we originally thought was human was in fact a doll powered by innocence. I felt deep empathy for her desire to be near her human companion till his death. It reminded me of my feelings for Mana and I vowed silently to fulfil her wish.

Kanda didn't care. He argued with me about taking the innocence and going before the akuma found us. The akuma then chose that moment to appear and ripped the innocence out of the doll. I was overcome by blind rage and my innocence changed shape. My claw was now a gun shape and could fire rounds to defeat the akuma. Kanda and me worked together and destroyed the poor akuma.

I then became determined to be an exorcist completely focused on saving akuma and people. I didn't care what Kanda had to say on the matter or anybody else. I now realise how naive I was back then.

My next memorable mission was when I met another Noah besides the Earl for the first time. Me and Lenalee were sent to a town stuck on one day. Nobody except this one woman called Miranda remembered the days passing. Miranda was a mess. She had no manners and was in a state of constant depression. I took an immediate liking to her as a friend. I rescued her from the akuma but she ran away at first. Thankfully, me and Lenalee managed to catch up to her. We were then attacked by three level two akuma. Lenalee ran away with Miranda as I faced off against them.

When we were in the middle of fighting a voice echoed off the walls. The voice told the akuma to back off, and to my surprise they did. Back then I knew nothing of the Noah clan, so I didn't have a clue why the akuma were obeying someone's orders. I reported this to Lenalee who didn't know either.

When night time came Miranda went automatically to bed and her grandfather clock reset the day. That was how we learned that Miranda was another accommodator of innocence. It appeared Miranda's desire to hold on to a job was causing the time freeze. Me and Lenalee headed out to help. But, really it was all me, as heaven forbid the princess getting her hands dirty by doing manual labour. The days passed as Miranda wasn't joking when she said she couldn't hold down a job to save her life.

Then one day I performed in front of a tent to raise awareness for a show. And Miranda collected the people's money. A man suddenly ran off with the money and like fools me and Lenalee chased after it. I was knocked unconscious in a surprise attack leaving Miranda and Lenalee to defend themselves.

When I came to I discovered I was in a weird landscape made out of darkness. My innocence hand that had somehow reverted back into a claw was nailed to a wall. A girl stood before me who I had never met before. She introduced herself as Road Kamelot and a member of the Noah family. She then told me they were a race of super humans, and changed into her Noah form with grey skin and golden eyes. Road then went on to say how the exorcists were false apostles of a false God and the Noah clan served the true Gods. Personally, I didn't really care my head hurt at the time, but I managed to understand the main bit of what she said.

Road then decided the perfect way to demonstrate her point about being a superior human to me was to jab me through the eye with a candle. It wasn't the worst injury I had ever had; it didn't even come close to the top of the list, but it still hurt. I moved just in time to stop Miranda being impaled by candles as well. Miranda then in desperation managed to use her innocence. Miranda's innocence temporarily reverted a person's time back to before they were injured. Together me and Lenalee headed out to fight the akuma.

When we got down to the last akuma Road ordered it to self-destruct to test me. I leapt forward to save the soul, but Lenalee stopped me and slapped me. My dislike for her grew a lot at that moment, but I kept it reigned in. Road thought the whole display was hilarious and said she recognised my name as the Earl had mentioned it. I seemed to be becoming a little famous and I didn't like it.

Road then departed and I threatened to shoot her, as Lenalee lost conscienceless in the corner of the room. She didn't care as Road knew I wouldn't carry through with it. I've never killed anybody despite extreme temptation from lots of people at the Black Order. I guess Road could tell that. When Road left she gave me some advice, to be careful about what I said in the Black Order and how I acted or I might get into trouble. Road was surprisingly right about the Black Order turning on me, but I will get to that later.

Back then my main motivation for destroying akuma was because I thought all the akuma souls went back to heaven after their death. I couldn't have been more wrong. I later learned that only level one akuma souls went to heaven, level two akuma souls were kept in purgatory and level three akuma souls and onwards were sent straight to hell. I guess in a way self-destructing akuma souls was kinder on them than casting the akuma souls into the fiery pits of hell.

Komui came to visit his divine sister after our mission, and ended up bringing along Lavi and Bookman in tow. It was my first time meeting Lavi and Bookman. Lavi was bright and cheerful though I could tell it was a mask. I always wore masks at the Black Order so I could recognise them on someone else. Bookman then told me the little he knew on the Noah clan which was identical to what Road told me.

Komui then gave me my next mission which was to find general cross. My first thought was to jump out of a widow and hopefully die from the drop. My second thought was to behead myself with my arm as it would be quicker and assure my death. If you haven't gotten the picture from my previous words on Cross, I don't like the man! This was mostly due to his debuts and the fact that he has repeatedly traumatised me. Cross's award winning personality didn't make up for both these factors.

My other issue with finding Cross was I had to work in a team with Lenalee who bugged the crap out of me, Lavi who seemed like an over excited bunny and Bookman who kept looking at me funnily. I was not looking forward to the next few months. Of course I never let any of this show. I just smiled and played the part of the polite Englishman, while I was wondering inside if I could get away with murdering my travel companions in their sleep. I'm also slightly anti-social with people I don't like if you hadn't picked up on that fact as well.

I walked out in to the street to get some air. It was my first time travelling alone without my cursed eye to point out akuma to me. My childhood didn't count as I had no clue about akuma back then. Part of me was grateful that a huge burden had been lifted off my shoulders. The other part was still stuck down with duty, and obeying Mana's wish for me to save akuma. I now felt fear because, I didn't know if anyone was an akuma in the crowd around me. However, I was used to this fear from my childhood where I knew if my arm was seen by people they would hurt me. An akuma fired at me and Lavi swooped in and defended me. We then fought together and got rid of the town's akuma.

I had to change my opinion on Lavi slightly. Lavi may have been annoying at first and he still was now, but he was cool as well. I could also tell he had worn his mask so much that the carefree giddy attitude had become a part of him. Maybe if I kept on smiling and was nice to everyone that would have happened to me to. Sadly, for the Black Order things don't always work out the way you want them to. We then headed back to the hotel where Lenalee had recovered and headed on to our mission.

We were heading towards Asia to look for Cross as Tim pointed that way. Tim had the ability to locate people he spent a lot of time with. We stopped at a train station on the way to Asia. I went into the town and was kidnapped by the residents. They had a vampire problem. Cross had apparently come through this town and instead of sorting out the problem he had passed it on to the next exorcist that came along.

Lavi came looking for me and was kidnapped as well. We were then forced to go hunt Arystar Krory the third who was supposedly a vampire. The town followed behind us with weapons and I debated leaving them to the vampire while they were distracted. The mob the town created resembled the ones that chased after me through my childhood and I felt sorrier for the vampire than them. Krory then attacked and he had the nerve to drink my blood and say it was horrible. I was affronted at this and fought back with Lavi. Krory didn't display any akuma like features leading us to assume he really was a vampire.

Lavi and me went further into Krory's castle to investigate and discovered Krory was in fact another accommodator of innocence. I felt pity and respect for Krory as his situation mirrored my own when I was younger. Of course there were some differences as his lover Eliade was already an akuma, and he had a home to live in. My eye healed in the middle of Eliade attacking me revealing her soul to not only me but Lavi and Krory as well. It was only temporarily as my eye hadn't stabilised fully. But, it was enough for Krory to see who he really was. He then destroyed Eliade. I felt sorry for Krory as I knew how distressing it was when you destroyed a loved one.

I talked Krory into coming with us as unlike me Krory hadn't grown up surviving on his own, and I feared he may commit suicide like Miranda probably would have in the end. We then all got on to a train heading towards Bookman and Lenalee who had gone on a head with Tim. Then I met my second Noah, but I didn't know who he was at the time.

Krory wandered off to explore the train. He was gone for a few hours which worried me and Lavi. We went to search for him to find Krory being cheated out of his belongings at Poker. Krory was almost naked except for his pants, and if that wasn't scary enough he was playing Poker with a group of people and not involving me. The guys he was playing against were three men and one child. I bet my exorcist coat to start playing Poker as well.

I later learned the ring leaders name was Tyki after I had cheated back Krory belongings and left them in only their pants. Lavi thought all this was funny and strange and Krory looked ready to hug me. It turned out later Tyki was a noah which he neglected to mention on the train. When the gang got off I gave them back their clothes and in return I got a packet of cards. I still have those cards despite what I've been through with them.

We then caught up with Lenalee and Bookman and continued on. We received news that General Yeegar had died when we were on the road and the only one who knew him was Lenalee. She was upset at his passing, but it also increased her determination to find Cross.

The next big threat our group faced was Lulubell and her maid Mimi. Lulubell was a Noah and her maid was an akuma. They kept on trying to kill us as we followed Tim into Asia. After a few mishaps with them Lulubell managed to split us in to three groups me and Krory, Lavi and Lenalee as well as Bookman on his own. After a while of travelling together with Krory we managed to meet up with the others. I had grown fond of Krory in this time like I had done with Miranda and Lavi.

On the way to find Cross we found another accommodator called Mei Ling. Lenalee helped Mei Ling master her innocence. We then took Mei Ling to the Asian headquarters. Of course this didn't work out on the way there we were ambushed. Me, Lenalee and Mei Ling were forced into one group while the others faced a mass of akuma. Lulubell then fought Lenalee as Mei Ling was unconscious. I was left to face the akuma approaching. Lulubell beat Lenalee and disappeared with Mei Ling's innocence.

Mei Ling then returned to her village which was the best place for her in my opinion. We then continued on till we reached the end of China. It turned out we had missed Cross by a few days. A lady called Anita informed us that Cross's ship had been blown up. I knew immediately that this wouldn't kill Cross. After telling Anita this fact she ordered her ship to be made ready. I then learnt Cross was heading towards Edo, Japan and my heart sank. I may have been new to all this exorcist business, but even I knew that Edo was the Earl's stronghold. Cross just had to journey to the most dangerous place on Earth, but none of us were willing to turn back now.

Nothing went to plan as usual though. A large troop of akuma flew over the ship. And then out of all the exorcists on board the ship they picked me up. Lenalee thankfully freed me from the akuma's clutches in a rare moment of insight on her part. This left us with a great view of Suman being blown up into a giant white blob. Lenalee immediately burst into tears and I had to calm her down. We then headed over to see what was wrong with Suman after Lenalee begged me to help him.

I pulled out a little girl from the blob. Lenalee took her and ran off to go see a doctor without a second thought. It was just typical Lenalee behaviour, she preached about loving the Black Order as family, but she ran away constantly leaving us to fight on her behalf. I fought Suman destroying my arm in the process. However, I managed to get him to revert back into a ghostly hump of meat that vaguely resembled a human. Then a Noah came along and had to spoil my good work.

I didn't know it at the time but the Noah was actually Tyki who I had met on the train before. Tyki called back his tease that was inside Suman, destroying the body while doing soon. Suman was brain damaged beyond repair, so looking back on it Tyki destroying Suman was easier than him leaving Suman alive. I tried to activate my innocence to fight the Noah in front of me and my arm fell off at my last effort. It was just typical, my arm caused me to suffer for most of my life and now it deserted me when I needed it most.

This was the moment I started to hate my innocence. I still didn't want to get rid of it though as my arm whether I liked it or not was my only way of fighting akuma. I couldn't believe that by disobeying your innocence it could turn you into a massive white blob. Still I guess it was 'God's' way of making sure exorcists obeyed him and his will. Tyki came over and then decided it would be nice to chat to me while I slowly bleed to death.

Tyki talked about the ways he could kill me while I focused on trying not to die. He got my full attention though when he stuck his hand through my body. I thought it was quiet rude to be honest as people don't go around shoving their hands through other people's chests. When Tyki saw that gripping my heart had no effect on my emotions he withdrew his hand. To try and get a reaction out of me he 'destroyed' my innocence which gave me just enough time to order Tim to take Suman's innocence and find the other exorcists. Tyki then had one of his tease eat a hole in my heart and scattered the cards he gave me around my body. The flow of blood leaving my figure increased as Tyki walked off. 'All in all this isn't the worst way to die,' was my last thought as I lost consciousness.

I then woke up in the Asian headquarters. It turned out my innocence hadn't really been destroyed. My innocence had in fact demolished the tease and filled the small hole in my heart. For only one moment in my entire life I was slightly grateful for having innocence, but this went by in a flash. Bak the leader of the Asian headquarters told me he might have found a way for me to regain my innocence. I followed him into a room where a thick cloud hung over it. The cloud was my innocence. I tried calling my innocence together but it didn't work. Bak then came up with the suggestion to fight Fou who was the guardian of the building. Apparently improving my fighting style would help materialise my innocence.

For days I fought Fou. My fighting style improved amazingly, my innocence skills didn't. I had never liked my innocence which I think was partly the reason why it wouldn't form. The other reason was me starting to question the God I didn't really believe in and the Black Order. An akuma then appeared in the Asian headquarters from an ark gate. I wasn't ready to face it even though I knew I had to.

I forced my innocence to work and this made my left arm appear again. My arm had evolved into a black claw which was thinner than my last one, and a white cape and mask. I easily managed to defeat the akuma that was a level three with my new arm. The akuma's soul at level three was even more horrifying than level one and two. The soul was trapped in a dark cage with only an eye peeping out, which howled out for help. I then used the ark to head back to the battlefield after getting permission off Komui. My last parting gift from the Asian headquarters was from the scientists that I had grown to tolerate, giving me back my cards. I then stepped into the ark.

The ark was nothing like I expected. I had never thought about where the Noah family lived, but if I had to bet I would have said a dark gothic mansion. The sunny seaside town that I walked into was the polar opposite of my idea. The receiver the Asian headquarters gave me blared into life and Komui's annoying voice talked into my ear. I ignored him as I tried to find a door out of the ark. Amazingly, I managed to find the exit straight away. It was a plain miracle it was the right exit. I now know that the fourteenth was waking up at the time, and his old memories were guiding me through the ark.

I stepped out just in time to stop the Earl destroying Lenalee's innocence. It wouldn't have really been much of a waste, but I didn't say this out loud. Why on Earth the Noah thought Lenalee might have been the heart was beyond me. Lenalee could barely fight a level two akuma let alone a Noah. I was then reunited with Krory, Miranda and Lavi who were the only ones I was happy to see. We regrouped under a bridge, and an ark gate opened up under Lenalee and anybody who was near her tumbled in. Lenalee fell followed by me, Krory, Lavi, Kanda and a useless idiot called Chaozii.

A golem of the Earl then appeared telling us the ark was being downloaded, and we would all die as we were trapped in the ark. I honestly couldn't think of a worst way to go than being trapped in a room with Kanda, Lenalee and Chaozii. Tyki luckily appeared before I took matters into my own hands and killed anybody who annoyed me. Tyki revealed himself to be both the Noah who had nearly killed me and the guy on the train. He also head butted me for not dying which hurt more than my actual near death experience. Tyki then offered us a way out if we could complete three levels on the ark.

After debating among ourselves we decided to do what Tyki suggested. The first room had a large Noah in it who I hadn't seen before. Kanda immediately volunteered to fight him and shot his innocence insects at us when we offered to help him. We moved on leaving Kanda. The next level had a pair of Noah twins in it. They then got on my case about paying Cross's debuts which he had left for them to. I wouldn't have minded, but after trying to blow me up with alcohol bottles I wasn't in the mood. The two Noah chased me around the room until Lavi and Krory intervened and a real fight started. Krory then volunteered to stay behind and fight the twins and told us to move on.

The last level was with Tyki and Road. I entered first and Road greeted me by kissing me on the lips. I was definitely getting mixed messages from her. Tyki then offered me dinner and I started to wonder if all the Noah were bipolar or something. Road then revealed to us that all the levels below us had already been destroyed so Krory and Kanda were gone. I would miss Krory but Kanda I didn't really care about. I then sat down and politely waited for Tyki to finish eating. When he was done we started to fight. Lavi took on Road while Road put Chaozii and Lenalee into a box.

I didn't have anything against Tyki or Road as I knew we were all doing our jobs, so I didn't hold it against them for trying to kill me. Tyki soon entrapped me in a ball with no oxygen in it. This gave my innocence the kick it needed to go past the synchronisation rate of 100%. My arm turned into a giant sword. I then attempted to exorcise Tyki's Noah which didn't work out to well, but it did knock him unconscious for a while. Road then decided to take her anger out on me by making me kill Lavi who was under her mind control.

I wouldn't have minded if it was Lenalee or Chaozii but I actually liked Lavi. Thankfully, Lavi snapped out of Road's control and won their fight. This meant we could use her door at the top of the ark to get out. I decided to go back for Tyki as it would be cruel to leave someone who I had no real disagreement with to die. Chaozii didn't like that and got on my case about religion and disrespecting the deaths of Anita and the others on the ship. I zoned out halfway through the rant. My attention was brought back to the situation at hand when a tentacle smashed through the floor and grabbed me, pulling me down to the level below. Tyki had changed into his full Noah form. It appeared instead of getting rid of his Noah I had in fact broken the chains restricting it. Oops!

Me and Lavi fought Tyki but we were both tired. In the middle of this Chaozii gained innocence. I wasn't really surprised as he seemed just like the Black Order's type, with no manners and hardly any intelligence. Cross then interrupted the fight and started fighting Tyki as I was left to care for Lavi who had been knocked unconscious as well as Lenalee and Chaozii. The Earl swopped in and grabbed Tyki before Cross could do much damage. They were discussing something, but I couldn't hear them from inside Cross's innocence's bubble around me and the others.

Suddenly, the Earl left causing parts of the floor to give in. Lavi and Chaozii were sent tumbling into the void. I felt pure sorrow for the first time in a while. I realised then that I had started to view Lavi as more than a good acquaintance, but as a friend as well. Cross then took me and Lenalee to the room where the large akuma making egg was held.

It was weird seeing the egg for the first time. It dominated the space around it and skull bodies lay at the eggs feet. Cross was busy muttering words, while Lenalee stood gapping at the machinery. A portal then opened in front of the egg. Cross shoved me through it without a word and I tumbled into an ivory room. A piano was at the centre of the medium sized room with seats dotted around it. Mirrors also lined the walls, and I could see instead of my reflection a misty figure was there.

I went into a dreamlike state and wandered over to the piano and sat down. Cross's harsh voice shouting through my receiver woke me up though. He ordered me to play the piano even though I hadn't ever touched one in my whole life. Tim who had been floating in the corner came over and projected the music code I had learned from Mana. Then my hands started moving on their own accord and a song took shape.

Cross then demanded I put feelings into what I was playing to stop the ark downloading. I didn't know what to feel. The only thing I knew was I wanted to see Krory and Lavi again. The ark then responded to my wish by stopping the downloading and returning all the exorcists that had vanished. I then managed to grab the exorcists that had been left outside, and use the ark to bring us straight to the Black Order in Europe.

I was surprised at how easy it was to control the ark once I gave into the urge to see Lavi and Krory again. I also felt something buried deep inside of me start to make its way to the surface. I didn't know it then, but the moment when I had taken control of the ark I had sealed my fate.

As soon as I got back to the Order everything went downhill for me. I was charged with treason and heresy. A guy who I had never met before called Leverrier smugly told me that I had the fourteenth Noah inside me. My so called comrades then turned their backs on me. Miranda and Krory tried to fight this, but they were soon ordered to stay away from me. Lavi was there for me, but Bookman constantly kept him busy and he had to go on missions as well, so I didn't see him often.

I was assigned a babysitter called Link to watch over me, while the generals and the Vatican decided my punishment. Cross had sneaked off inside the ark so there was no one there to defend me except Miranda and Krory. I was isolated inside my room with finders brining me food, and Link making me fill out paperwork. Three days into this treatment the fourteenth started talking to me.

At first it was only whispers but on the fifth day Neah could talk to me as if he was sitting next to me. I didn't mind talking to Neah as he was really interesting and told me about his life. I guess the Black Order would have thrown me in the dungeons if they knew I was talking to Neah, but I was good at acting as if everything was fine.

Neah told me about his childhood with Mana. Then about turning into a Noah and living with the Noah family. He told me the reason why he betrayed the Earl was because the Earl accidently killed Neah's mother causing him to go into a blind rage and try to kill him. He then ran away with Mana and was helped by Cross who was an old friend. The Noah family eventually caught up with them and Neah fought to protect his brother before being struck down by the earl.

I was upset to hear Neah's story but, Neah reassured me he had gotten over his resentment towards the Earl. Now Neah mainly wants to patch things up with the Earl, and murder the Black Order for treating me badly. Neah is my Uncle in case you haven't realised yet, and he's really overprotective. But, Neah's a good guy and just like me he's been through a lot.

If you're wondering if Neah has brainwashed me he hasn't. I never was catholic, I just believed in God though I didn't follow his teachings. I was only fighting akuma because; Cross told me Mana would have wanted it. But now I know from Neah that Mana would have been much happier if I had chosen the path I walked on from the start. Neah then told me about how I was fighting for the wrong side, and I should really be fighting for the Noahs.

But, it's too late for me now to change sides. I know the Black Order is planning my execution. I believe it will take place in a few days' time or up to a week. I guess the reason I'm writing this letter is to let someone know my true story and feelings as well as Neah's.

I don't like humans. I don't worship the exorcist's God. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused the Noah family and Neah is to. The Black Order can fuck off. I wish Krory, Miranda and Lavi the best.

Please look after Tim my golem who has brought you this letter. He's been my constant companion through thick and thin. I won't be around much longer so I need you to care for him now. If you don't know about the war then this must all be gibberish to you. But, if you're a Noah then sorry again. And if you're an exorcist or from the Black Order I hope you rot in hell for what you've done to me.

Yours sincerely Allen Walker

**Black Order Allen's pov**

I signed my name with a flourish and passed the letter to Tim. Tim was crying his eyes out.

"Hey it's okay Tim. We've been through a lot together, but this is the end of the road. Please go and give my letter to someone before Link gets back." I said affectionately as I patted Tim on his head. Tim nodded and flew out the window.

**Well that's the end of this chapter and it's the longest one I ever wrote. Please review and thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys. I want to say a massive thanks for all the reviews and followings as I've never had such a quick response to one chapter before.**

**Chapter 2**

**Everyone's pov**

A golden golem desperately flew through the night. His whole world was disintegrating around him. However, in the golem's desperation it remembered a secret trigger in its personality. Now few would know this, but Tim was originally given as a gift to Neah from the Earl. The Earl had programmed in an ability to detect other Noah outside of the ark. The ability had lain dormant until now due to the Earl forgetting to turn it on.

Tim flew towards the nearest trace of a Noah. His despair had triggered his inner settings to fully switch on. He sped through the night and by early dawn he reached a bustling city. A young man with tanned skin and brown eyes was walking through the crowd. His posture signalled him out to be a noble as well as his fine clothes. Long dark hair was pulled back from his face and a mole was present under one of his eyes. Tim barrelled into Tyki Mikk.

"Oh God what the hell?" Tyki said as he looked down at the sobbing golem attached to his chest. "You're the boys golem. Is he with you now? Or is he in trouble and that's why you're crying?" Tyki questioned and Tim nodded frantically at the last remark.

"Okay seeing as how I quiet like the kid I won't squash you for ruining my clothes with tears. Now is he around here and needs help or is he in the Black Order and needs help?" Tim nodded again at the last statement as he calmed down a bit.

"So let me take a stab in the dark here. You guys all returned back to the Order after the boy managed to stop the download. On your arrival Allen was clapped in irons and branded a traitor as his ability makes him one of us. Am I on the right track here?" Tyki asked and Tim nodded and spat out a letter.

"So this is from the boy which he must have given to you." Tyki said slowly and Tim nodded. "It's addressed to anyone so I'm guessing this is more of a statement than a plea for help. I'll take this straight to the Earl as he'll want to read it first and then we'll go save Allen." Tyki said and Tim burst in to a fresh wave of tears again.

"No don't cry it'll ruin my whole suit. We are going to save the kid so don't flood the ark with tears of happiness before we do. Despite what the name suggests the new ark isn't waterproof." Tyki said miserably as he walked towards an ark gate with a very happy Tim.

**The Earl's pov**

I calmly write out yet another invitation for the formal ball Sheryl was throwing in a few weeks' time. Apparently he was too busy to do them personally leaving me and Tyki to fill them out, as Road would only scribble on them, the twins would probably burn them and Lulubell would probably accidently shred them in her cat form.

My thoughts were interrupted as a soaking wet Tyki entered the door with a golem floating happily along behind him. I immediately recognised Tim as the golem I had made.

"Where did you get that golem?" I said stunned at both Tyki's terrible appearance, and the fact that Tim was the best link we could possibly have on the fourteenth.

"It's the boys." Tyki said sighing as he closed the door and pulled out a chair to sit on in front of me. So the golem belonged to Allen Walker, I should have paid closer attention in our first encounters and maybe we could have avoided so much conflict. But at least now I knew for sure that Allen would become the next Noah of destruction.

"Here it's a letter from Allen. From what I gather he's in a tight situation at the Order, and this is a general statement on his conditions. I haven't opened it yet as I know you would want to read it first." Tyki said respectfully as he passes the letter across. I wondered about what it was about as I opened the envelope.

**A few minutes later**

Waves of emotions crashed down upon me as I finished reading the letter. On the one hand I was ecstatic that both Allen and Neah had forgiven me and the rest of our family. The fact that they had apologised to just made everything better. I was shocked at Allen's true story as well as burning with rage. How dare those filthy humans hurt my family. I kept my reactions inside and calmly passed the letter to Tyki. I counted to three before-

"What the hell?" Tyki cried as he frantically started scanning through the letter. His emotions changed from anger to happiness and he even laughed at a few parts. When he finished the letter I could feel rage roll off him in waves.

"Earl I knew when the boy's golem attached himself to me, and started crying that he was in a tight situation but this... it's a disgrace. Sure the boy didn't like the Order, but he fooled us and them into believing he did, and now they're planning to execute him. They're all going to pay; I'll bloody well kill them myself." Tyki fumed.

Tyki's actions didn't surprise me as Road had told me that he liked Allen. But, I didn't think the feelings ran that deep. I had never seen Tyki react like this before. It led me to believe Road had been wrong, Tyki didn't just like Allen he was starting to fall in love with him. It appeared a new war would start when we rescued Allen, who could date him first, Sheryl would probably have a seizure.

"Tyki I need you to go and tell Sheryl what happened, take the letter with you. I'll go and inform the twins and Lulubell as they're currently on missions. We can meet back here and tell Road after she's finished school today." I ordered.

"Road's going to hate the fact that she's the last one to know." Tyki said calmly. It was amazing how any member of my family's moods could change in a snap of a finger. Allen might have been on to something about us being bipolar; maybe I could get all my family diagnosed by a psychiatrist before we killed off the majority of the human race.

"Yes she's going to be very upset which will morph into anger and joy." I said smiling. "Now we need to get going before our dear brother is executed."

**Tyki's pov**

I knocked on Sheryl's door and one of his akuma servants showed me to the grand sitting room. I was pissed to high hell that the Black Order was treating my Allen like a common criminal. Developing a crush on an exorcist I had been ordered to kill had never been the plan. But, it had happened and unlike Road I didn't declare my feelings to the world by kissing my enemy. Which I still hadn't forgiven her for. I was interrupted by a squealing sound, and the next thing I knew was my life was slowly being squeezed out of me by Sheryl's tight hug.

"God let go of me brother, you're strangling me!" I gasped out as I hid a smile. Sheryl was my overprotective older brother who always reacted to me and Road like this.

"What did I do to have the pleasure of my cute little brother visiting me?" Sheryl said grinning as he let go of me and we sat down.

"Yes well it's rather urgent. It's about the fourteenth, Allen Walker, but you need to read this letter first." I said and passed it over to Sheryl. He calmly read through the letter and didn't give any emotion away. My brother had always been good at his job because he was a master manipulator.

"Well this definitely settles my worries on the fourteenth. I would have been anxious if the kid came in and we weren't sure of his loyalties. After all with both my darling brother and daughter wanting to jump him at any given opportunity, I wanted to make sure he was a good guy first. This letter assures me of that. Though I'm still going to have to test him in person." Sheryl said calmly as he handed the letter back to me.

"You're taking this remarkably well, I kind of thought you would blow up. And what do you mean I want to jump Allen." I asked and I did not blush. Sheryl burst out laughing.

"Don't get me wrong I personally plan on destroying the humans that have hurt my family. But, it's mainly outweighed by the happiness that we're going to have the fourteenth back. And Tyki I've known you from the moment you were born, and I can tell if you like someone and Road's obvious to. Now go, you need to rescue you're crush while I deal with my stupid ministers." Sheryl said cheerily as he waved me off.

"Bye Sheryl have fun lying and deceiving the masses of Portugal." I said as I got up and walked towards the door.

"Oh brother it's not just Portugal but the world to, and good luck." Sheryl said waving.

**Everyone's pov**

Road swung back and forth in her chair. She had a suspicion that something big had gone down and she was the last one to know about it. Her spiky blue hair stuck up and her golden eyes shone under the candle light. Tyki entered and Road immediately smiled.

"Tyki pet what's going on? And don't lie as I'll know." Road asked sweetly, and Tyki mentally cursed his niece's uncanny abilities to know when something was happening. Road was wearing a navy school uniform with stripy socks.

"Well before you kick off you should know that we didn't want you to miss another day of school, due to what your teacher said about your poor attendance. So the Earl thought it would be best to wait for you to come home first." Tyki said smiling while cursing the Earl for leaving him alone with an angry Road. When Road was angry she got candle happy, not to be confused to Road playing hit the exorcist or Noah with a candle, this was much more violent and bloodthirsty.

"What do you mean we, who else knows about this besides you and the Earl?" Road said pleasantly as the tension in the air increased, and Tyki shifted uncomfortably.

"Umm me, the Earl, Sheryl, the twins and Lulubell know already." Tyki said slowly.

"So let me get this straight you decided to tell everyone but me about something big going down. While I was left in Geography trying to figure out where Vietnam is, it is in Asia if you are wondering." Road fumed and Tyki shrank back as candles appeared behind her.

"I'm sorry but Sheryl's and the Earl are insistent about you getting an education-"

"Screw an education I'm older than all you lot combined though I don't look it. I was the second Noah born after the Earl though I go as the ninth disciple. I should have been told straight away!" Road said angrily as the candles inched closer to Tyki.

"Don't worry I'll definitely come and tell you straight away next time." Tyki said nervously.

"Hmm you better." Road said as she lowered her candles. "Now what's the situation about?"

"Allen's in trouble and I mean serious trouble. It's best if you read this it'll change your perception on things." Tyki said as he passed over the letter. Road calmly read through the letter and the more she read the angrier she became.

"I'll fucking kill them all, how dear they harm Allen and Neah. How dare they treat Allen, like a criminal he's done nothing wrong. The Black Order's days are numbered those towns are going to burn." Road seethed out as thousands of candles appeared around her and shot out in various directions. Tyki gave out a dignified shriek as he was impaled in various places.

"However, I'm so happy that are family is whole again. We'll rescue Allen and then we can destroy all the ones that oppose us and hurt our family. We'll get revenge for Skin and for Allen." Road said grinning as her emotions settled.

"I couldn't agree more Road." Tyki agreed as he pulled candles out of his clothes and body. The Earl then walked in.

"Road how did school go?" The Earl asked innocently and Road scowled.

"It was horrible as usual. The fact that you guys didn't tell me the biggest news, since the twins turned Tyki's hair pink and put a dress on him, immediately makes me a little bit upset." Road pouted as she ran over and hugged the Earl.

"Don't worry Road you'll be the first to know in the future. Now I need you to go prepare Neah's old room for Allen. Tyki you need to go get him. Take as many akuma as you like I estimate a significant decrease in their deaths with Allen on our side." The Earl ordered.

"Oh but I want to go get Allen." Road moaned.

"Yes well the Earl's orders are definite Road, so you'll have to wait before you try and jump the boy again." Tyki said happily while Road pouted.

"No fair that's means you'll do it instead." Road muttered causing Tyki to splutter and the Earl to chuckle.

"Both of you control yourselves I don't want you to scare the boy off before he arrives. Now go do your jobs I need to attend to making more akuma and writing invitations out." The Earl said sternly and the Noah sprang in to action.

**Allen's pov**

The Order had moved me to a bare cell just after Tim had left. Over all I didn't see much difference to my old room except for the dirt. I hoped Tim would find a safe new home he been with me through the highs and the lows after all. The door was thrown open breaking me out of my pleasant thoughts. Chaozii stood in the door way snarling with Lenalee looking sorrowfully at me. Chaozii as usually looked like a mess and Lenalee was dressed like a slut. Her demeanour said she was upset, but I knew it was all for show, a monkey could act better than she could.

"The Order's decided it's time for your trial you disgusting Noah." Chaozii spat out.

"Really I thought it was time for my makeover, but then again I'm amazing as I am. Unlike you, after all you're just a brain dead monkey and a slutty princess." I said cheerfully and Chaozii surged forwards only to be stopped by Lenalee.

"Forget it he's not worth it Chaozii." Lenalee said calmly.

"And here I thought you were my dear friend Lena." I mocked causing Lenalee to flinch. "But then again I never saw a crying little girl as friendship material anyway. I hope you and Chaozii have a lovely life together and have a mindless bunch of monkey babies together. But I should warn you Chaozii she'll a spread her legs for anyone." I said wisely earning myself a slap.

"Shut up Noah you're not Allen anyway." Lenalee said.

"No still me Lena sweetie, I'm just showing you my true colours as you lot have certainly shown yours. Now if it's okay I want to be executed now before I die of boredom or worse." I said calmly and Chaozii looking disgusted pulled me up and dragged me towards the dining hall.

I pushed the idiot off me and walked proudly over to the box I was acquired to stand in. The whole Order had turned out for my death. The room I had spent my best moments in had been turned in to my execution room. Lavi stood emotionless in one corner, but I could tell he was pissed off and upset. Miranda and Krory were crying and clutching to each over. They would make a nice couple I thought offhandedly as I faced the high council of generals and heads from departments across the world.

Luck me to have such a huge audience for my death. Well I wouldn't be going down without saying all the things that had been on my mind since joining the Order.

"Allen Walker has been sentenced here today for being a Noah and a traitor towards the Black Order. He will be executed here today under God's eyes. May God have mercy upon your soul. Now is the time to make peace with your issues, please speak." A general from Central ordered and I rolled my eyes.

"Well first I want to say it's truly been a hindrance working here. I never really believed in your God so you got the heresy part true. But, you're wrong about the Noah. I've received much more love and care from Neah than the lot of you combined except Lavi, Krory and Miranda. You are all heretics and the Order is as corrupt as sin. If I'm going to hell I can only imagine the pain you lot will feel when you get there. So do what you want the Noah will win anyway and I wish you all horrible and painful deaths. Miranda, Krory and Lavi you've been great friends to me throughout my stay in this hell hole, please don't be sad as I care deeply for you three. The rest of you false people can burn!" I said defiantly. The generals and many others rose up in fury.

"The execution will take place-" The general was cut off at the sound of dark laughter filling the room and clapping. I recognised the laughter easily and felt myself beginning to blush. I whipped around to see Tyki leaning against the doorway with a wide grin on his face.

"Loved the speech boy and that golden golem of yours reached us." Tyki said as he strode into the room and the finders backed away hissing. I breathed out a sigh of relief, I knew now Tim was safe and if Tyki was here then that meant that they had got my letter. When I wrote it I never thought it would save my life.

"Now you lot will pay the price for trying to kill and hurting my family." Tyki said lazily as a herd of akuma piled into the room and the place was thrown into chaos. I watched impressed as the akuma cornered the exorcists and generals so they had to fight without assistance, and protect the weak. Tyki strolled up to me and his grin grew larger.

"Miss me boy." Tyki said as he brought down a knife on my binding cutting them away.

"Yes and I'm sorry-" I was cut off mid-sentence when Tyki hugged me. I full on blushed as I hugged him back. It was nothing like any hugs I had been given before. For some reason Tyki's hug made me feel warm, safe and a bit turned on.

"Don't worry about it you did me a favour Allen." Tyki said softly as he pulled me closer to him. It felt right to be here with Tyki and for the first time in my life I felt like I truly belonged and was accepted for me. Of course it could also be a sign that my hormones had finally kicked in causing me to act like a lustful teenager.

"Now ready to blow this joint. We can kill a few exorcists on the way out." Tyki winked as he pulled back, but still kept his arms tightly wrapped around me.

"I would like that, but before I go I want to talk to my three friends." I said nervously and Tyki nodded.

"I understand I have friends to if you remember. They don't know about me being a Noah of course but I still see them a lot." Tyki said grinning as he let go of me and grabbed my hand. I tried to hide my blush as I was pulled through the crowd. Krory, Miranda and Lavi were surrounded by akuma but they weren't attacking.

"I ordered the akuma to gather your friends and not fight them." Tyki said offhandedly and I felt my heart speed up. Dammit I am turning into a hormonal teenager I thought, as I smiled at my friends that quickly ran over.

"Allen are you okay they didn't do anything horrible to you." Miranda said looking me up and down worriedly as well as Krory.

"I'm fine Miranda just a few cuts and bruises which will heal." I said as Lavi smirked at the fact that Tyki was still holding my hand.

"Before your trial I told Bookman that I couldn't work at the Order anymore as it would affect my work. He wasn't happy but he declared me a full Bookman, and I'm going to start my work well away from the Order." Lavi said grinning and I grinned back.

"Us to Allen, me and Miranda are going to keep a low profile journeying with Lavi." Krory chipped in and my smile grew.

"We're not going to stay at a place that tried to kill our friend." Miranda added.

"Thank you." I said and truly meant it.

"An akuma can take you to my brother's address in Portugal and from there we can help you avoid detection from the Order." Tyki offered and my heart did another stupid fluttering thing.

"Thanks Tyki we'll do that." Lavi said and after a quick and hugging goodbyes my three friends left.

"Ready to meet the family boy." Tyki asked.

"Yes I can't wait." I said smiling as we stepped into an ark gate leaving the fight behind.

**Okay end of this chapter I hoped you liked it after my first chapter. Please review and thank you for reading.**


End file.
